The Story of Two Legends
by Marcus Greendil
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was born five years before the Kyuubi attack and became best friends with the Uchiha prodigy. Slight Naruto neglection. Naruto/? Itachi/Izumi.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

 **One Year Before Kyuubi Attack.**

Konohagakure no Sato, the most powerful shinobi village in the Elemental Nations, was created by perhaps the most powerful ninja of his era, Senju Hashirama of the Senju Clan who became the first kage in the Elemental Nations.

Konoha bore many great shinobi who were widely known like the Shiroi Kiba, Hatake Sakumo, the Kami no Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Kiiroi Senko, Minato Namikaze and so many others throughout every generation.

In this particular village, blazing through the streets at high speeds was a kid about four years old with spiky, bright, blonde hair with azure eyes. He was wearing blue shorts and a black t-shirt with the village symbol on it.

To others who do not know him might have looked at him with surprise since most kids at that could not run that fast but everyone that knew him knew that the kid was a genius.

His name is Naruto, the son of the Yellow Flash/Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki.

He was a very energetic kid who loves to prank people but not in a dangerous way nor an embarassing way. He only scares people or transform himself into someone (mostly someone he knows), tricks everyone someone who knows the person he transforms himself into, runs away and then amuses himself when the person he mimicked gets beaten or get scolded.

"Oh man, kaa-chan is going to be very angry. I hope that miso ramen is worth getting punished for." Naruto muttered to himself as he quickly ran to his house.

Tiptoeing past the front gate to prevent any noise that would alert anyone in the house, Naruto opened the door quietly and slowly peeked inside... and was met with a sight that would send many enemy ninjas run for the hills or leap to the sky in terror. His mother, wearing an apron over her usual clothing with a ladle in hand and her crimson hair flailing wildly behind her, was standing across the short hallway giving him the scariest look he doubt anyone could achieve.

"H-hey kaa-chan, u-uh what's up?!" was the only thing he could say to the intimidating sight in front of him.

"Where have you been? I told you we were supposed to go to Mikoto-chan's house to have lunch...did you go to Ichiraku again?!! That's it, no more ramen for three weeks!" Kushina hollered loudly at her son.

"What!!"

"You heard me."

Naruto could only sigh in disappointment since he knew an argument was simply not possible with his mother.

"Okaaay."

Kushina brightened up quickly at that. She put away her apron and ladle in the other room and came back.

"Okay, now it's time to find some clothes for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto blanched at that.' _No way am I going through that shopping spree again. I've had enough experience of changing rooms to last me a year.'_

"M-mom maybe we should get going before Mikoto-san is tired of waiting! Don't worry about the clothes, I'm sure Mikoto-san can understand and besides with what I'm wearing most would say I'm parrotic." he finished proudly.

Kushina could only stare incredulously at her son but then looked at the clock on the wall and sighed,"Alright, let's get going before Mikoto-chan hits me for getting late again. And it's patriotic not parrotic."

Both mother and son walked side by side in silence as they trekked on the road that would get them to the outskirts of the village.

Soon enough they reached the Uchiha Clan's territory and went to the Clan Head's residence. They went up to the door and Kushina knocked loudly on the door. They heard a couple of steps and the paper door slid open revealing a boy who appears to be Naruto's age standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with a slightly curious gaze which was almost not visible due to the impassive look on his face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy and thought,' _This boy is clearly trying to intimidate us and is aiming to look tougher than me. Ha, as if. Mom is definitely not scared of this girly looking boy.'_ He looked up at his mother only to sweatdrop at her expression.

Kushina was trying hard not to glomp the little boy in front of her. She was on the verge of screaming 'KAWAIII' and squeezing him to death but refrained from doing so since it would most likely summon a furious Mikoto.

Naruto quickly replied,"It's rude to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first."

The boy just kept staring emotionlessly at them without saying anything.

Naruto had a tick mark on his head and was about to shout at him but his mother diffused the oncoming headache and said,"You must be Itachi, right? Where's your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen."

A long silence occurred between the three.

Naruto just kept staring at both of them wondering what is happening. After seconds of silence, he asked,"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?!!"

Itachi sighed and made way for them. Kushina smiled and made her way to the kitchen while Naruto stayed and stomped over to Itachi when his mother was out of sight.

"Hey, don't you know it's bad manners to not invite someone in when they are at your doorstep?" he asked loudly.

"Really? Well I was about to invite the woman in but I wasn't so sure if you're her son or just a beggar in disguise."Itachi drawled out.

With his piece said, Itachi shut the door and deftly walked to the kitchen leaving Naruto to seethe in anger.

He quickly joined his mother who was sitting on a zabuton near a chabudai in the dining room while talking to a dark haired woman who was facing away stirring something in a pot. Naruto could see Itachi seated opposite his mother and carefully took a seat near his mother and watching Itachi with a glare.

The woman who Naruto assumed would be Mikoto turned to face them with a bowl of hot soup that she placed on the low table. She saw Naruto sitting and looked at Kushina.

"Why, Kushina-chan if he didn't have your face, I would have thought that Minato cheated on you with Tsunade-sama."

Kushina rapidly turned green at the thought of Minato sleeping with Tsunade.' _Then again, even I would assume the same thing had I not spent hours trying to force his little body out of me_.'

"Enough teasing Mikoto-chan, I thought you invited me over to talk about you-know-what!"

Mikoto looked at her son and sighed, "Ne Itachi-kun, why don't you give Naruto-kun a tour of the compound? You could show him the forest you cleared for training."

Itachi looked confused for a moment but obliged with his mother's request. He stood and looked at Naruto who pouted and pretended not to see him. Kushina silently threatened to increase his ramen punishment to ten weeks and he quickly stood up and practically pushed Itachi out the door in his haste.

As soon as they were out, Mikoto sat down and said,"Kushina you need to talk to Minato about my clan's situation. Fugaku-kun is getting restless about the whole Konoha Military Police Force plan by the Niidaime and with his councillors complaining about the clan's image in the village, I'm sure my husband is beginning to sway to their side."

Kushina could only look sadly at her and fiddled with her hair,"I know Mikoto-chan, Minato is trying his best but you know those advisors of his were the Niidaime's students and I'm certain they approve of their sensei's decision regarding the Uchiha's position in the village. Don't worry though, I'll figure out a way to get Minato to repeal this whole situation."

"I only hope Fugaku-kun doesn't get too immersed in this stupid traitorous train of thought. On another topic, when do you think your son is ready for the academy?"

Kushina furrowed her brows in thought, "Well Minato and I decided that it would be best to enroll Naruto-chan in the academy when he's seven or maybe six."

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise,"Wait, you're even considering enrolling him at six? But I thought the Academy doesn't accept children until they're at least mature enough in the teacher's eyes or the Hokage's."

Kushina only looked at Mikoto with a deadpan,"You're telling me about that yet I know you are planning on having Itachi-kun

attend the academy at seven, you hypocrite!"

Mikoto could only laugh sheepishly when Kushina glared hotly at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto was bombarding Itachi with questions that came off the top of his head.

"So when the Uchiha dojutsu activates, what's it like?"

Silence.

"When do you think you're going to activate yours?"

Silence.

"Man do you even know how to talk to people except your _mommy_?!"

At this, Itachi turned with a glare and replied,"Yes I do in fact but I do not really talk with brainless people!"

Both boys looked at each other with obvious anger but then Naruto sighed,"Okay, look maybe we got off on the wrong start so I'm extending an olive branch here."At this he held out his hand and continued,"My name is Naruto of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. I like ramen and my parents and friends although I do not have many right now. That's about it so it's your turn."

Itachi narrowed his eyes in suspicion but then sighed and consented."I am Uchiha Itachi, clan heir to the Uchiha Clan. I like... peace, my clan and Konoha." He then stayed silent as if in thought.

Naruto awkwardly gazed at him but then asked,"So, uh, where's that forest your mother mentioned?"

Itachi then began to move through the streets with Naruto following him and asking questions about anything that came to mind with Itachi answering albeit a little reluctantly.

This was the start of a bond between two future great shinobi whose names will be regarded with fear by their enemies and awe by their allies.

 **I'm going to stop here for this chapter because I don't know exactly if I should add more. However I think next chapter will be about the start of the Kyuubi attack, Naruto's sibling, their academy days and the start of his family's collapse.**

 **Review please because I want to know how my first story is received. And please refrain from saying hurtful words because English is not very encouraged in the society I am in so my English is not top notch.**

 **Marcus Greendil.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Izumi, Naruto's Chakra

**I thank those who put this story as a favourite and the reviews. It's my first story so these are nice encouragements.**

 **For BlueShard20: From those two options about the pairing, I think it's better for the story if Konan is Naruto's other half. However I will not confirm that she is going to be the pair since it's going to be a long time until Naruto is going to have romantic interests. And I encourage more readers to message me about their choices for pairings.**

 **On another note, I don't have a beta reader so if any is interested please PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Residence, Forest - One Year Later.

A year has passed after Naruto and Itachi had met and what started off as awkward and tense between the two quickly transpired into a beautiful friendship. Just a couple of weeks after their first meeting they found out Itachi was going to have a baby brother who was named Sasuke, the Sandaime's father's namesake.

So it is on this fine, sunny day that the quiet, peaceful silence of the lush forest was interrupted by the repetitive thunking of kunai hitting the trunk a tree.

The kunai hit the centre of a target which was marked into the tree repeatedly and the one who kept throwing them was revealed to be a black haired boy of five years, wearing a black, high collared shirt with the Uchiha's clan symbol. On a tree right beside him, sat a blonde haired kid of the same age flipping a kunai of his own.

"Hey Itachi, when do you think your mother will allow us to hold your brother, you know take him out for a stroll or maybe training?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow,"Oh a stroll huh? I seem to remember your 'stroll' yesterday, it included having to anger an Inuzuka dog that you knew was intelligent enough to call the other clan dogs to chase you up a tree. I thought you of all people would know that climbing trees was not effective for ninken. That means ninja dogs by the way. You should have seen your face when they leaped up the tree in a second when it it took you a minute. Besides my brother was only born a month ago so taking him for training is not a wise idea Naruto."

He finished by throwing two kunai with one hitting the tree at an angle where the broad part of the blade hit the trunk but the tip missed it which caused it to fly back and hit the target behind his back and the other kunai stuck the target between two narrowly parted trees.

Naruto scoffed and muttered," Show off." then jumped off the tree. "Let's go Itachi, I've got to go back home. Tou-chan told me that he is going to be teaching me my first jutsu today!"

"Have you already unlocked your chakra? Because I think even your slightly unintelligent mind knows that a jutsu is not able to be cast unless chakra is applied. Now come help me so we can be on our way." Itachi said as he quickly collected his kunai.

The two boys collected the kunai while Naruto was grumbling about the 'unintelligent' quip and then calmly strode toward the paved road. They were not that far from reaching the familiar Uchiha symbol clad walls when they heard a scream. They paused and Naruto pursed his lips and commented, "I don't know about you but that scream was certainly not out of joy."

"Of course not baka, let's go see what's going on." Itachi shook his head and dashed to the source of the voice with Naruto on his heels.

Just a little distance away was a park where a dark haired girl was sobbing loudly with three boys older than her standing around her and laughing at her.

Uchiha Izumi was a daughter of an Uchiha councilman but she had always been rather lonely even with her father's political status. She did not have many friends since children from the clan were told that she is from a higher class above their own whereas children outside the clan do not really affiliate themselves with the Uchiha as a whole.

She always came to this particular park when she felt lonely since her father is always busy and her mother always stays at home since her father is quite violent when jealous. Izumi was raised to be a highborn proper lady as she knew her father only cared for her so she can be used as a means to elevate his position in the foreseeable future. Either be wife to a nobleman or even as a concubine to the Fire daimyo were only the tip of the iceberg for what he had in mind for her.

Now here she was, minding her own business, watching other kids play when suddenly this brown haired boy, Izumo Tenma, as she heard him called by his two goons, came over with his two friends. They were asking her what she was doing out of her loser clan residence and in their 'turf' as they called it. She stayed silent but then was suddenly aware of Tenma's movement and quickly stood up to face him but he quickly pushed her down. She stumbled and fell on a rather sharp stone and grazed her knee. She screamed and began to cry while the boys started to laugh at her and say hurtful words.

"What's wrong? Can't take a scratch you crybaby! I thought the Uchiha were supposed to be one of Konoha's strongest clans. You must be such a weakling to cry like that!" Tenma taunted her while his two lackeys behind him laughed loudly.

"Hahaha, nice one Tenma you show her who's boss around here." One of his friends quipped behind him.

"That's right, I'm the bo-" Tenma never finished as he was interrupted by someone.

Itachi walked slowly towards them with a frown marring his face, "Hey don't you think that's a bit excessive? I mean I know you three must be at the bottom of the food chain in the academy if you had to beat a girl a couple of years younger than you to boost your confidence but that is just pathetic even for you." He stood between them and the girl while Naruto just observed from a short distance behind the girl.

Tenma turned red at the rather embarassing remark and quickly demanded, " Who the fuck do you think you are you little pipsqueak?! Do you know who I am? I can beat you up to a pitiful little pulp!" He started to move forward but his other friend quickly held him back.

"Tenma stop! Do you know who that is?! That's the Uchiha Clan Head's son. We'll get into trouble if you mess with him!"

Tenma seemed to have second thoughts about this disturbing fact but he quickly untangled himself and growled, "You're lucky that you have that status but you just watch yourselves because if I will not forget this."

He spat on the ground, a little too close to Izumi for her liking, and left with his two lackeys following faithfully behind him.

Itachi sighed and crouched in front of the now sniffling girl, "Are you okay?" The girl nodded but was now standing up though it was clear that moving her injured leg was too painful.

Itachi then turned away from her, still crouching but his arms stretched backwards.

"Here, get on, we'll drop you off and then we'll go."

Izumi blushed at the thought of being carried, and by a boy no less! She shakily got to her feet and leaned on his back with her hands around his neck while he grabbed her legs at the back of her knees.

Itachi slowly stood up, shifted her up slightly and began walking to the compound.

Naruto caught up with him and slowly walked beside him. Itachi narrowed his eyes and huffed sarcastically, "I see you were quite helpful in that situation."

Naruto shrugged unabashedly, "You had that under control and besides the kid who knew about you being clan heir, is the son of a civilian councilman. The councilmen on the civilian side are becoming a real pain in Tou-chan's ass so facing against Tenma what's-his-face will get my father in bad light."

"Huh, I never pegged you to be a considerate person, Naruto. I thought your head is filled only with obsessions about being stronger than your father. I guess the world does work in mysterious ways." Itachi smirked slightly and then turned his face to look at the bashful look Naruto sported.

"Hey just because I like to goof around, doesn't mean that I am not sensitive to whatever goes on between the Hokage and his council. And stop saying big words because you know that annoys me." Naruto then noticed that they were holding a conversation while their guest had not only stopped sniffling but had by now been listening to what they were saying with slight curiosity. That caused him to turn his attention to her, "So who are you exactly?" he questioned.

Izumi averted her eyes but she could feel the gazes they were giving her. "My name is Uchiha Izumi. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She shyly looked away while Naruto snorted.

"Did you hear that Itachi? She's pleased to make our acquaintance! Psh, don't worry about it. Why did those bullies bother you anyway?" Naruto questioned and sneaked a peek backwards to see if those kids were following him.

"Ano, I didn't know them but they seem to dislike me quite a lot from what I saw." Izumi hid her eyes on Itachi's shoulder, "But that's okay, I'm used to being judged before getting to be known."

Both boys were astonished at her acceptance. Well, Naruto more than Itachi. Itachi had long ago noticed that there was only mistrust and scorn being directed at the Uchiha as a whole. After the Third Shinobi World War, Itachi saw that his clan suffered quite heavily due to being assigned to the frontlines since they had a doujutsu along with other kekkei genkai clan members. Being almost four at the time, it left quite an indent in his childlike mind and he knew he would never want war even if death was the other option. Itachi knew that war is inevitable but he would do everything in his power to make sure his brother would grow up without any problems. The other shinobi had always been jealous of the Uchiha so they easily had qualms about treating them with disdain.

Naruto on the other hand was growing agitated with that kind of response,"What do you mean you're used to it? No one should get used to that kind of treatment. Also-" Naruto did not finish that sentence as he remembered something, "Oh kami, tou-chan is going to get mad! He promised to make time for me and I'm going to be punished! Itachi, Izumi, I really have to go. See you two later!" He then turned and ran back home, waving above his head.

Izumi turned her head to Itachi," Is your friend always that eccentric?"

"You have no idea." Itachi deadpanned as he kept walking towards the compound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Meanwhile with Naruto.**

Naruto entered his house and saw his mother, facing away from him, walking- well more like shuffling like an old woman in Naruto's opinion- and holding her back to support her front towards the couch in the living room. It was a very interesting sight to Naruto that the badass mother he knew was walking like the world was moving and trying its best to make her fall. She was leaning on the wall for support with the couch just a few paces away and yet she was breathing rapidly as if she had just ran ten laps around Konoha with weights more heavier than that training-freak, Maito Gai. Naruto shook his head and smiled softly, then walking to his mother and took her hand, the one behind her back.

Kushina started slightly when she felt a hand clasping her own. She then smiled brightly when she saw Naruto," Naruto-chan!"

Naruto silently withheld a groan, ' _Oh man, not the babying day again. I swear being pregnant keeps changes her mood.'_

He just kept smiling and led her to the couch where she sat. Kushina looked at her son and smiled adoringly, "Are you excited about your sibling Naruto-chan?" She paused and patted her bulging belly softly, " What do you think the baby will be? A boy or a girl? Would you want to hold him/her once born? Oh, I think you're going to be a very good brother to your sibling but remember once you get children of your own you are going to need the experience so that you can take care of your child. But since marriage comes first before-"

"Mom!!" Naruto was red from head to toe, " I'm five!! There is no way in hell am I getting marrie-"

He stopped abruptly and sweated nervously when he felt a killing intent emanating from the person next to him. Kushina sat there with shadows across her face.

" You will get married young man or so help me I will beat the hell out of you so hard Ichiraku Ramen will tear itself apart and run away on its own by the time I'm done with you! Got that??!"

Naruto could only nod while gulping loudly at the threat, " Hai kaa-chan, I-I will get m-m-married!"

Kushina's frown did a complete 180 degrees at his response and giggled annoyingly.

Naruto shook his head and looked at her, " Kaa-chan, where is tou-chan at?"

"Huh? I think he's at the Hokage's office, why?"

Naruto stood up, "He told me that he would show me a jutsu or something."

"Oh, okay you can go ahead but be sure to tell Minato he better come back to cook lunch for us okay!"

Naruto opened the door and stepped outside but not before replying, "Okay."

He was just about to run off when his mother's voice reached him, "You better look for girlfriend material on your way there!"

He quickly dashed towards the Hokage tower, red in the face. He passed through the market district and after five minutes he reached his destination. He climbed the stairs and found himself at the door the office a while later. He knocked and heard his father ushering him in. He entered and saw his father writing and stamping papers one by one.

Minato Namikaze, the Kiiroi Senko and the man who butchered a platoon of Iwa shinobi during the Third Shinobi War, was furiously writing replies to official letters and others while Naruto just stood there and waited for him notice he had stood there about ten minutes by now.

Seeing that his father was too distracted to remember him, he loudly cleared his throat. The results were quite amusing to say the least.

Minato yelped and jumped back instinctually but since his chair was behind him, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha fell flat on his face.

Naruto hysterically laughed at what he was seeing. Minato on the other hand stood up and looked thoughtfully at his son,' _I heard the knock but I could have sworn I did not sense anyone behind so I thought it was only my imagination. Hmm, maybe I am overthinking. Even newborn babies can be sensed so it's just not possible that Naruto can't be sensed.'_

With that thought in mind, Minato subtly focused on Naruto's location and felt his son's presence,' _Well there goes my suspicion.'_ He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"What brings you here Naruto? If Kushina sent you to 'summon' me back to the house to cook, then tell her I'll be there at..." He paused to look for any appointments on his calendar. He flipped the pages until he reached the right date. August 31st. "...midday just in time to cook alright? There's a good boy." He reached for his chair only to stop when he saw Naruto looking expectantly at him.

"What? Is there anything on your mind?" Minato asked.

"You said you were going to teach me something. I am not going to move from this spot until you teach me!" Naruto stomped his foot firmly onto the wooden floor.

Minato then remembered something along those lines,"Oh, I guess I did. Right! Uh, have you figured how to release your chakra?"

Naruto dejectedly sighed, "No, I haven't. I don't even know how to get a feel for it," Naruto hesitantly looked up at his father, "But you can teach me, right?"

Minato smiled, "Of course I can, now sit down. Before teaching you about unlocking it, it is best that you know the history about chakra, you good with that?"

Naruto nodded. Minato continued, " Chakra originally belonged to the God Tree. When Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ate the fruit the God Tree bore, she became the first person in history to wield chakra. With her new-found power, she ended all the wars that plagued the lands. Her sons, Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, were the first people to be born with chakra. Hagoromo spread chakra to others through a practice called ninshū, intending to create peace by using the chakra to connect people's spiritual energy so that they would understand one another without even talking. However, the people did not use chakra in the way Hagoromo hoped, instead using it to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies. They kneaded their inner chakra to amplify and weaponise it, creating what is now known as ninjutsu.

The two components of chakra: physical energy and spiritual energy.

Since being spread by Hagoromo, better known as the Sage of Six Paths, chakra has become a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree; those who run out of chakra will die. Produced within the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System", which is similar to the cardiovascular system. Certain groups, such as shinobi, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through pressure points called tenketsu in order to perform jutsu.

Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. The physical and spiritual part of the body produce chakra. To unlock your chakra, you must meditate and find your inner core, the part that feels warm and nice. You must bring that feeling to the surface and your chakra is finally unlocked. Do you understand? "

Naruto could only sheepishly smile, "Ano, what is a cardiovascular? I lost you after you said that word."

Minato knew this would be a long discussion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **With Itachi.**

Itachi walked up to a house that Izumi said was hers. It was overall a house that is almost half of the Hokage Tower which in layman's terms; was a ridiculously huge house.

Itachi looked at the girl on hid back questioningly, " How many family members do you have?"

Izumi blushed scarlet at the question and tentatively replied, "Its just me and my parents."

Itachi raised an eyebrow but did not say anything more as the girl is quivering in embarassment.

He stepped up to the door and knocked. A few moments later, the door was opened a bit and a traditionally garbed woman stood at the doorway warily eyeing Itachi but was surprised when she saw her daughter on his back.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she stiffly asked, "What happened to my daughter?"

Itachi was about to reply but Izumi got down from his back and looked at her mother emotionlessly, "It's not his fault kaa-sama, I simply fell and Itachi-san helped me."

Itachi was surprised to see the girl act so coldly. He only nodded when he saw the mother glance at him to verify Izumi's reply.

The lady then opened the door more and ushered her daughter in. As Izumi went inside, the woman looked at Itachi and sighed, "Forgive my actions Itachi-sama but my husband doesn't like Izumi making friends with anyone. I hope you don't take it personally."

Itachi was slightly confused but answered, "Of course not. Good day." He turned away but was stopped when the woman called him.

She looked almost scared but asked, Can you come back tomorrow and ask my husband if you can invite my daughter to play with you? I know that you must be very busy with all the duties of a clan head's heir but I fear my daughter might lose her personality with my husband's treatment of her."

Itachi gazed sharply at the woman and saw genuine fear, sadness and silent acception at whatever his answer would be.

"I will arrive tomorrow at eight o'clock. Good day."

He turned and walked away while the woman smiled in relief and closed the door as she entered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next chapter will be the Kyuubi attack**. **Really. I found out that they were too long to write and the grammatical problems would be too much for me to even try so I will break the storyline into pieces for plot and grammar.**

 **Marcus Greendil.**

 **Pairing Choices I have chosen would be**

 **Inuzuka Hana**

 **Konan**

 **Anko**

 **Shizuka (Nadeshiko Clan)**

 **Samui**

 **Yugito**

 **Only one can be chosen. No harem... for this story at least.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
